


Thirsty

by Ssamachi12



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssamachi12/pseuds/Ssamachi12
Summary: Prompt: Chaewon is staring at a girl across the room, her friend notices and asks her "Why do you look thirsty?"
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 30





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've actually finished a one-shot, though it's short. Thank you for clicking on this though. sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors
> 
> \- - - - - : that means I did skipped some time (kay malas man HSAHSHAHAA)

Chaewon wakes up from her sleep, and immediately gets her phone. She turned on her phone and saw that it was Saturday which meant she doesn't have classes. Chaewon decided that today is a perfect day to catch up on the sleep she lost this week. This particular week was filled with pulling overnighters for her 'practically never-ending amount of projects' she had due. 

She went back to sleep with a happy smile but not long after she closed her eyes, her phone rang. She groaned and grabbed her phone, looking at it with hazy eyes, she declined the call, not even bothering looking at the caller ID. She closed her eyes again, but her phone rang again. She growls and answers the phone with an angry "What?" The person speaking to her just chuckled, probably getting used to this side of her.

"Hey! Chaewon!" The person from the other line greets enthusiastically, not even caring about the angry-sounding what she received.

"What do you want Choi Yena?" Chaewon says annoyed.

"Heyyy~ don't get too angry~ Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to join me today?" She asks.

"No-" but before Chaewon could finish her sentence.

"Also, I'm not taking any no's because I'm already inside your house and asked permission from auntie, so basically you have no other choice."

"Then why are you still asking me if you're going to drag my ass out anyway?"

"Just wanted to annoy you,"

"Fuck you," Chaewon says exasperatedly.

"Fine, but today's your treat."

Chaewon ends the call and begrudgingly gets up, 'there goes my plans of resting,' Chaewon thinks while rolling her eyes.

\- - - - -

Chaewon finally goes outside her room, and heads downstairs. She sees Yena fiddling with her phone, and munching on some snacks her mom probably gave her. Looking at Yena she  
thinks 'This girl better have a good reason on why she decided to annoy me today, or else'

"Yo, Yena," Chaewon calls out to her.

"Good that you're here now, and you don't need to eat. We're going to a diner anyway. We're gonna meet up with a friend" Yena explains.

"Does this friend have the name Jo Yuri?" Chaewon asked teasingly.

"W-well… Y-yeah! what about it," Yena stutters out, her cheeks slowly going pink.

"I see, so why am I coming along?"

“You’re going to be my back-up duh,” Yena says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yena, for God’s sake. You’re going on a date-”

“Not a date… sadly,” Yena says, cutting off Chaewon.

Chaewon sighs and starts again, “ You’re going on this not-a-date, and you decide to bring me along? It’s literally your chance to... I don’t know, woo her.”

“Yeah, but I’m a coward Chaewon.”

“You? A coward?” Chaewon says disbelievingly.

“You don’t have to say it like that though”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, but you’re usually so confident when it comes to your crushes.”

“I don’t know, okay? She makes me feel things.”

“Well that’s a first,” Chaewon starts, “Alright let’s go now, we don’t want to keep Yuri waiting,” she finishes.

“Technically we’re still a bit early.”

“Let’s just go, okay?”

“Alright.”

Shouting a quick goodbye to Chaewon's mother, the pair starts to walk to the diner, passing by many homes in the neighbourhood, greeting acquaintances and friends they bumped into along the way. The familiar area slowly goes away when they’re 25 minutes into walking, the homes being replaced with small shops selling whatever trinkets that can be sold. They kept walking until they reached the diner, Chaewon remembers this place being renovated a while ago but she never found out what it would become.

Looking above the diner there sits a sign that says “Ssamachi’s Diner”. Chaewon thinks that this was a quirky little diner. Now the question that remains is “Why this place?” Don’t get Chaewon wrong, she liked ambience already, but will the food be good? Chaewon gets her answers to both her questions when Yena answers her.

“Actually I already went here, and let me tell you. When I say the pancakes are good, I mean the pancakes are good. Also this place is quite chill yoo, so yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll hold on to that.”

The pair finally goes inside the diner, hearing a bell chime and a person greeting them, they went to choose a seat, and chatted about whatever. Chaewon may have been annoyed with Yena at first, but she is still her childhood friend, who has been tolerating Chaewon’s self-proclaimed “Nasty Attitude” which actually isn’t that nasty, well that’s what Yena reassures her anyway.

They keep chattering when the door chimes, and in goes a girl looking like she’s searching for someone, her eyes brighten when she sees the person she’s looking for. The girl approaches the chattering pair and disrupts the two.

“Hey Yena! Hey Chaewon!” The girl greets them cheerily.

“Hey Yuri, sorry for tagging along, the duck dragged me,” Chaewon says to Yuri.

“Oh no, It’s fine I actually asked her to bring a friend along.”

“That’s the first I’ve heard of that, Yena did you omit some parts of your story, perhaps?”

“Well, maybe I didn’t say everything cause you might not tag along.”

“Well what is that something?” Chaewon inquires.

“Uhh… Yuri and I are actually dating and I was lying earlier about the coward thing… We figured that we’d go on a date, and it was perfect because I won this coupon to this amusement park and at first it was just going to be the two of us but-” Yena keeps rambling, while looking at Chaewon.

Meanwhile Chaewon felt a vein pop, “Excuse me? What?” hoping for everything to be some-sort of joke played by the God above.

"To keep it short, Yena got these tickets for 2 for an amusement park from her friend, and coincidentally I also had a coupon for it, since it expires on the same day we decided to invite a friend, so it's kind of like a double-date." Yuri explains.

"Yena, you need to explain a lot later so watch out," Chaewon says with a menacing smile formed on her lips.

Chaewon excuses herself to go to the comfort room, and she tries to relax her mind. She goes out of the room and sees that Yuri occupied her previous seat so she decided to sit besides Yena. She resigns to her fate, and hopes that the person that tagged along Yuri was at least a tolerable person.

"Oh, Minjoo is already near, let's wait for a bit before we order," Yuri informs them.

Chaewon fiddles with her phone, scrolling through twitter, and looking at memes. Her head immediately goes up when she hears the bell chime. She sees a girl looking for someone timidly, when the girl faces them, Chaewon's mouth open, wide agape. She was probably the most stunning woman she'd ever seen, Chaewon feels her throat drying looking at her.

Yena pokes Chaewon out of her surprise, looking at Yena, "Bud? Why do you look so thirsty?" Yena asks Chaewon.

"Oh uh shit, it's nothing…" while Chaewon says that a blush was slowly becoming prominent in her face, she looks away for a bit to calm down, thankfully it was successful. She looks back to the two, to find the girl sitting infront of her, an angelic smile adorned on her face.

"Guys, this is Minjoo and Minjoo, this is my girlfriend Yena, though you already know her," She says while pointing to the duck besides Chaewon, "And this one is her friend Chaewon."

Chaewon nods her head in acknowledgement, and so did Minjoo.

"Hey babe, Chaewon and I will order for the both of you so just sit there and be pretty, you too Minjoo-ah," Yena says.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-" 

"Oh hush, plus I need to talk to Chaewon about something,"

Yena got their orders and walked to the register with Chaewon in tow.

"Chaewon, do you like Minjoo or something?"

"h-huh what made you say that?" Chaewon stutters out.

"You looked so thirsty when she literally came in," Yena says.

Before continuing to talk the pair ordered what each of them wanted. After telling the cashier what they continued to talk.

"Like I didn't even know that you could act like that," Yena continues.

"Oh shut up, you literally lied to me about you and Yuri, like what the hell dude. Give me back my sympathy,"

"Oh~ the great Chaewon, sympathising me? the poor duck?"

"Shut up with your theatrics. Look, the food is here already, let's just go," Chaewon says.

"Alright. For now, I'll let it go but you're not escaping this Won-ah," Yena says teasingly, while she hands the cashier the money.

Chaewon and Yena started trudging back to their spots. Chaewon stares at Minjoo who was talking with Yuri. She must have been very obvious, as Minjoo whips her head around to find the source of the stare, and Chaewon immediately starts looking down at the food instead. Yena snickers at Chaewon's act, and receives a not-so-intimidating glare from Chaewon.

They finally near the table and place down the trays they used to carry the food, thankfully nothing spilled.

The four started to converse with each other while eating, talking about whatever that came into their minds.

\- - - - -

The four arrived in the amusement park, three of them were excited and while the odd one out was feeling nothing. Yena notices and approaches the odd one.

"Chaewon, could you at least try to look excited," Yena says to her.

"Yena, are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We just ate, like an hour ago. Is this actually a good idea?"

"Yep! We're just gonna play at the booths first and go inside the haunted house. And later after we're sure we've grinded that food, we're going to go on the rides!"

Chaewon just nods at Yena's plan, and finally smiles a bit.

"There we go. there's the joy I was looking for," Yena remarked, "Let's go play that shooting game," Yena says while they point at the booth.

Chaewon rolls her eyes at Yena, and just nods,

The four walk to the booth and play, unsurprisingly Chaewon is the first to win something. She just chose a fox plushie.

They continued to play until Yena won, and of course as the corny girlfriend that she is, she gave her plushie to Yuri. They finally moved on and went to another booth.

They finished playing three games. When Yena suddenly suggested, "Hey let's go to the haunted house," she said cheerily. Minjoo visibly stiffened but tried to look not nervous.

The four started to walk to the Haunted House attraction, and line up for it. They decided they'd go in by pair, obviously since Yuri and Yena were a couple they paired up, leaving Chaewon and Minjoo to pair up.

There was an awkward silence with them since they aren't that comfortable with each other yet. It felt suffocating for Chaewon and Minjoo, but the latter was not going to start one, too busy trying to rationalize that Haunted Houses aren't that scary, it's just people in costumes trying to scare the living day-lights out of their poor victim.

"Hey… Minjoo," Chaewon tries to start a conversation, snapping Minjoo out of her reverie.

"H-Hi, C-Chaewon what's up?" Minjoo manages to stutter out, obviously surprised that Chaewon talked to her.

"Nothing much, I just saw you stiffen up earlier, are you gonna be okay? We can skip this out if you want to," Chaewon kindly suggests.

"Oh you saw that," Minjoo says embarrassed, "It's fine, I'll be okay."

"Okay, if you say so," Chaewon says, unconvinced.

They waited a bit in the line, until they were finally nearing the entrance. Minjoo's palms started to sweat, she was not okay. Minjoo starts playing with her hands, trying to take her mind off the horrors of entering this damned haunted house. Chaewon of course notices, she looks at what she's still holding in one hand, the fox plushie she won earlier. She then hands it to Minjoo, nudging her using the plushie to get her attention.

Minjoo looks at the plushie and asks, "Are you giving it to me?"

"Yeah, I don't need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and you're fidgeting a lot so just hold on to that."

"Oh, is that bothering you? I'm sorry," Minjoo says while looking down feeling self-conscious.

"Oh no it's not bothering me, don't worry. Just take this fox, okay?"

"Okay," Minjoo says while slowly taking the fox plushie from Chaewon's hands.

It was finally their turn, Minjoo immediately hugs the plushies out of fright.

The pair started to walk through the area, the ambience was definitely off-putting for Chaewon, a bit creepy but nothing that she can't handle. But Minjoo definitely gets frightened, hugging the plushie harder just to feel safe. Looking at the creepy ornaments that decorated this attraction, she regrets not accepting Chaewon's offer earlier.

The two keep on walking, one slightly shaking in fear and the other just wants to get out of this dim place. Chaewon obviously feels bad for the poor girl, and decides to hold her hand— New friends hold hands right?, Minjoo stiffens up but reciprocates the action, feeling less scared than before, saying a small thanks to Chaewon.

Scratch whatever Minjoo thought earlier, Minjoo is getting more scared as they see a figure weirdly walking this way, she unknowingly grips Chaewon. 

'Oh God no, just no, please no,' Minjoo thinks.

The figure slowly walks and then jogs and then full on sprints to them. Jumping in front of them, effectively scaring Minjoo.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH," Minjoo screams out loud. Clinging on to Chaewon, while Chaewon tries to get them out of here.

The rest of this incident felt like a blur to Chaewon when they finally went out. Her arm felt like a noodle, and her hand lost its strength after Minjoo gripped on it a bit too tight in the end.

They saw Yuri and Yena waiting for them, Yena smirked at their linked arms, but didn't say anything about it.

The rest of the day felt like a blur to Chaewon, all she remembers was that they went on a lot of thrill rides, until Yena felt sick.

The day ended and they all went their separate ways.

\- - - - -

Chaewon arrives at her home and immediately goes up to her room and lay on her bed after this long day. Guess the duck's lucky, for now.

She stares at her ceiling recounting all of the events that happened today. She smiles when she remembers that scene. She thinks that Minjoo was very cute, and hot- wait what?

She picks up her phone and immediately dials a familiar number.

"Hey, Yena?"

"What's up?" 

"I think I like her."

"Who?"

"Minjoo."

"Oh... Wai-" 

Chaewon ends her call before Yena could say anything.

Chaewon thanks the duck for inviting her out in her head, and she admits that. yeah, she was kind of thirsty when she first saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading one of my first fic, I literally just got this prompt from a prompt generator so yeah, I'm not good at creating prompts sadly.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @Ssamachi12


End file.
